Brand New World
by Phoenix710
Summary: Samantha is due to give birth soon to her first child, and Blitz is overjoyed. Hunter and Colleen happily accept their friends' request to be the godparents of the little girl. However, a new weapon is stolen, and the Rovers must stop the terrorists.
1. A New Member of the Family

**Brand New World**

**Authored by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Samantha is now pregnant with her first child, a daughter. She and Blitz have decided to name their new bundle of joy Karina, and they even ask Hunter and Colleen to be the godparents, which they happily accept. However, while the Rovers bask in the joy of their little family growing, a new evil force is planning to unleash a wave of terror and death not seen since the destruction of the Nazi's. Can the Rovers stop them?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the series Road Rovers, or any of the characters. Road Rovers is a registered Trademark of Warner Bros. However, Samantha, Kasha, Karina, Alexander, Cassie, The Stealth Rover, and all other original characters in this story are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter One: A New Member Of The Family**

Blitz was up in his room, waiting for Samantha to come out of the shower. Professor Hubert had examined her earlier, to check on the progress of Sam's pregnancy. She was due any day now, and their child was going to be a girl. Blitz and Sam had decided to name her Karina, and they'd both been talking to Hunter and Colleen about how to take care of children, since the two of them had done a splendid job with their twins, Cassie and Alexander. Blitz heard the water stop running, and he then heard Sam start humming the melody of 'Blue Skies', by Stephanie Cooke', one of her favorite songs. When she came out of the bathroom, he hugged her gently, and said, "I can't believe this, Sam...I'm actually going to be a father! I never thought this day would happen. I mean, I used to be so immature, rash, and jealous of Hunter, since he had Colleen's love, but now that you and I are together, Hunter and I have totally mended our relationship. I swear, Sam...if anyone tries to hurt you, our daughter, or anyone else, I'll bite them so hard, their whole family will feel it." Sam laughed, and said, "Blitz, you're absolutely wonderful, you know that? The way you stood up for Hunter when we went after Parvo last time, and the way you saved him from that grenade, when we went to save Colleen from Mordred, you've definitely come a long way. I love you." Blitz kissed her, then said, "I love you too, Sam, and I always will." There was a knock on the door, and Samantha answered, "Come in." Hunter and Colleen walked in, with the twins in tow. Cassie asked, "Auntie Sam, how's the baby coming along?" Chuckling, Sam knelt down to look Cassie in the eyes, and said, "She's coming along fine, and Professor Hubert said I'm due any day now." Hunter said, "Sam, if you need to, I can have Kasha fill in for you, until you recover." Samantha replied, "Hunter, I'll be fine, but thanks for asking. The new armor's a lot more flexible than the old suits, so I think I'll be able to handle it." Blitz said, "I just don't want you or Karina to get hurt, Sam. I'd die inside if I lost you, or her." She kissed him, and said, "Blitz, I can take care of myself, honest. I will try and take it easy, though. Professor Hubert's got me on a pill that keeps me from getting sick to my stomach, which is a godsend...I'll never forget the three nights that I spent running to and from the bathrooms...not to mention those awful mood swings, which the pill also helps with." Blitz shuddered at the memory...Sam had been hysterical until she'd been put on the pill. Hunter remembered it quite well with Colleen as well...he'd gotten off easy, as she hadn't done more than yell at him. She'd feel horrible afterwards, but he'd been able to help her through it, and now, they had their lovely twins, and Alexander and Cassie were a true joy. Blitz said, "Hunter, I'd like to ask a favor of you, if you don't mind." Hunter said, "Sure, anything. What can I do for you, Blitz?" Blitz crossed the room, and said, "Hunter, would you and Colleen like to be the godparents of Karina, after Sam gives birth? It'd mean so much to both of us." Hunter smiled broadly, and replied, "I'd be honored. How 'bout you, Colleen?" Colleen answered, "Blitz, Sam...I'd be honored to be the godmother of little Karina...this is so wonderful...our little family's growing so quickly." Hunter hugged his wife, and then Exile came in, along with Kasha. Exile said, "Comrade Blitz...I hear you and Sam are expecting? Congratulations, Comrade!!!" He pulled Blitz into a hug, but remembered not to crush him this time. Meanwhile, Kasha gently pulled Sam into a hug. She said, "Comrade...I am so pleased for you and Blitz...you are going to have wonderful family, just like Comrades Hunter and Colleen!" Sam replied, "Thanks, Kasha. Hunter, Colleen...I'd like to thank you both for agreeing to be Karina's godparents. You're the best friends anyone could ask for." Colleen pulled Hunter and her twins close, and said, "Sam, you'll always be family to us, all of you. Now...how about we go see what's for dinner?"

The Rovers all headed down to the kitchen, where Shag was making roast beef, noodles with gravy, carrots, and buttermilk biscuits. Hunter had taught him to cook without toilet water, so he now was actually able to make a meal that everyone could stomach. As they sat down, they happily chatted amongst themselves on what they'd done that day, and after they'd finished dinner, they cleaned up, then went about their usual evening business. Hunter and Colleen took the twins out for an evening stroll on the beach, Exile and Kasha went out to gaze at the stars, and Blitz and Sam decided to head to bed, since Samantha was rather tired. Shag swept the floor of the kitchen, then went to bed. They had no idea, however, that a new evil would soon rear its ugly head.

**Next Chapter: A new weapon system is being developed over in Germany, at a base known as Sachsen-Anhalt. The weapon is a first-generation prototype bipedal land warrior robot called an AWGS, or Armored Walking Gun System. On the night before the unit's scheduled performance test, however, a renegade force of Neo-Nazi terrorists, the Iron Wolves, attack the base, and steal the machine, intending to make their own, and use them to bring about a new Nazi-like regime, with their leader, Heydrich Sturmgeist, as the new ruler of the world. Can the Road Rovers put a stop to his plans? **


	2. The Iron Wolves Strike!

**Brand New World **

****

**Story by: Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, while the Rovers do their usual evening activities, a military research base in Germany is attacked by a Neo-Nazi terrorist group known as the Iron Wolves. Led by Brigadier General Heydrich Sturmgeist, an ex-BND (German elite fighting force, known as Bunderstadt), the terrorists attack the base, and steal the prototype weapon system being developed. The unit is the world's first bipedal land-warrior robot, called an AWGS (Armored Walking Gun System). Just as the Rovers are getting ready for bed, The Master summons them, and they head off to reclaim the weapon and stop Sturmgeist from bringing about a new Nazi dictatorship.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Road Rovers, or any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters are TM of Warner Bros. ****However, Samantha, Kasha, Alexander, Cassie, Karina, the Stealth Rover, the Sirius Mk. 1A armor suits, and all other original characters and equipment are products of my imagination. **

**Chapter Two: The Iron Wolves Strike!**

The Rovers were all doing their usual thing, after they'd finished eating dinner. Hunter, Colleen and the twins were taking a leisurely stroll along the beach, as they did every night before going to bed, Exile and Kasha were sitting on a pair of beach chairs, gazing at the stars, while Shag looked around for more seashells for his collection. Blitz and Samantha were up in their room, since Samantha was quite tired, as she was nearly due to give birth. Blitz was laying next to her, gently caressing her shoulders and back, working out the stiffness in her muscles. She sighed happily, as he eased the tension in her body. Turning over to look at him, she said, "Blitz, thanks so much for the massage…I needed that." He gently put his arms around her shoulders, and said, "Sam, I'd do anything for you, at anytime. You're the light of my life, I love you, and I can't live with out you." She smiled and kissed him, then they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Shag had just found a pair of blue and green-colored seashells, and happily placed them into his fur, so he could pull them out later and put them in the display case in his room. Exile had an arm around Kasha's shoulders, and he held a glass of lemonade in the other hand. She had a glass of fruit punch near her. Kasha smiled as she looked down the beach and saw Hunter and Colleen making a sandcastle with their twins. Hunter and Alexander were making the moat, Colleen was making the main part of the castle, and Cassie was adding the towers, since Hunter had bought the twins a set of sand castle building molds as a gift a couple of weeks ago. Kasha hoped that someday, she and Exile would share the joy of playing like that with their own children. Samantha was due soon, and Kasha wondered if she'd ever have her own children. She sighed, and said, "Exile…I hope that we can have family of our own soon. Comrades Hunter and Colleen have their twins, Samantha is due soon with Karina, and…" Exile pulled her into a gentle hug, and said, "Do not be worrying, my little snowflower. You and I will be having bundles of joyski someday. I promise." She smiled, then looked back up at the night sky. She spotted a shooting star, and quickly made a wish. She said to herself, '_I wish to have happy, healthy children with my beloved Exile, and to be with him for many years.'_ The two of them finished their drinks, and headed back inside. Shag followed after them, eager to put his new shells into his collection.

Hunter and Colleen, as well as the twins, had just put the finishing touches on their sandcastle. They wrote their names around it with a finger in the sand, and Hunter said, "There…all done!" Colleen got up, brushed the sand off her legs, and walked over to Hunter. She looked the sandcastle over, and said, "Huntie, that was fun, really fun. You never seem to run out of new ideas to have a good time. Honestly…you're the best husband I could ever hope for, the best friend I've ever had, and the best father the kids could ask for." He hugged her, and said, "Colleen, you're all that, and more, to me as well." Cassie said, "Daddy, I'm getting sleepy. Can we go in now?" Hunter looked down at his daughter, the spitting image of his lovely wife, except for her brown eyes, which she'd inherited from him, and said, "I was just thinking the same thing, honey." Colleen called out, "Alexander, time to head in!" Her son dashed over to her side seconds later, looking every bit like a younger version of Hunter, except for the blue eyes that he'd inherited from her. He said, "Ready, mom. Dad, thanks for helping with the sandcastle. I hope we can have some more fun tomorrow." Hunter smiled, and said, "I'm sure we will, buddy. I'm sure we will."

Meanwhile, in Germany… 

It was 2:38am at the joint German-American research base at Sachsen-Anhalt, near Berlin. The base was abuzz with activity, since a very important project was just being completed. That project was the world's first true land warrior robot, the AWGS, or Armored Walking Gun System. The huge, fifty-foot tall machine was capable of a running speed of 125mph, could fly a distance of one hundred miles, with the jet thrusters on it's back, and was heavily armed. It had a pair of 35mm machine guns, one mounted on each side of the torso, a powerful 180mm smoothbore high-velocity cannon, meant to destroy enemy tanks and bunkers, built into the left arm, and its right hand could carry a variety of weapons. Specially designed assault rifles, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, shotguns, and even a laser rifle. The machine also had a pair of 80mm missile pods, one on each shoulder. The scientist in charge of the project, Dr. Rudolf Albrecht, turned to his American colleague, Dr. Mike Lawson. He said, "The project looks good, Herr Lawson. Soon, very soon, I am sure our country will be pleased to use this new system to help defend its soil against any enemies, as will your great country of America." Dr. Lawson replied, "Thanks, I'm gonna go get a soda, then turn in. You want anything?" Dr. Albrecht said, "Da, a coke would be fine, please." Dr. Lawson went out, and came back in five minutes later. He handed the bottle of coke to Dr. Albrecht, and opened his own bottle of root beer. Taking a sip, he smiled, letting the cold, fizzy beverage go down his throat. They finished their drinks, and had just started to shut off the computers, when they suddenly heard a tremendous, ground-shaking explosion. "What in the name of God…", Dr Lawson exclaimed. One of the other American technicians ran up, and said, "We're being attacked, I think they're after the AWGS! I tried calling for help, but they took out the communications tower. The two choppers we had here are already down too. Dr. Lawson said, "Lord…we gotta get out of here. Let's move the AWGS underground, then…" The wall exploded, and a trio of figures stepped in. One of them was a tall, silver-haired man, wearing an authentic WWII Nazi SS officer uniform, and he had an StG-44 SturmGewehr (Storm Rifle) assault weapon in his hands. His two companions both held Heckler&Koch MP5-A3 submachine guns, which fired 9mm rounds at an incredible rate. The StG-44 fired 7.92mm rounds from a 30-round clip, and was a deadly weapon at close or medium range. Sturmgeist fired a short burst and killed the tech, then said, "Good evening, doctors. Hand over the weapon, and I may let you live. If not, I will kill you, and take the weapon anyway, for the glory of the Global Reich." Reaching for the 9mm Sig-Sauer P230 pistol he had in his shoulder holster, Dr. Albrecht said, "You aren't getting away with disgracing our country like Hitler did." Sturmgeist dodged his shot, then hit him with a single round between the eyes, killing him instantly. His men fired, and killed Dr. Lawson, then they loaded the AWGS, and it's equipment, onto their C-5B Galaxy transport aircraft, and took off back to their hidden base.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

The Rovers had just gotten into bed, and were about to drift off, when The Master's voice came over the speakers. "ROVERS, REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM. THE WORLD NEEDS YOU AGAIN." Hunter grumbled angrily, and sat up, pulling his clothes back on. Colleen muttered under her breath, "If I get my hands on the blighter that ruined my evening, he's gonna be sorry!" Hunter said, "That makes two of us, sweetheart. Let's go." The team arrived in the Briefing Room, and The Master said, "Road Rovers, here's the situation. Just hours ago, a research base in Germany, operated by a combined team of German and American scientists, was attacked, and their project stolen. The project is the new land warrior robot known as AWGS, or Armored Walking Gun System. The attackers killed the entire staff of the base, except for one young female researcher. She escaped, and informed a local German military base. That's how I got the info. As for the attackers, they are the Neo-Nazi group known as the Iron Wolves, led by Heydrich Sturmgeist. He plans to use the new machine as a basis to build more, then stage a complete rebirth of the Nazi regime, with himself as the leader." Blitz growled, and said, "Nobody is going to get away with resurrecting that sad period of my homeland's history!!! I'm going to bite him so hard, he'll feel it for the rest of his life!" The Master said, "Rovers, your mission is to recover the AWGS, stop Sturmgeist, and turn him over to the German authorities. Good Luck, Rovers." Hunter turned to the team, and said, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!"** The team made their way to the armory, suited up, and grabbed their weapons. Sam adjusted the armor so it would cushion her body, and keep her from experiencing any problems during the fight. The armor's internal layer was easily able to adjust, and she felt nice and snug. The team made their way down to the hangar, climbed into the Stealth Rover, and strapped in. Hunter powered up the systems, fed fuel into the 'burners, and took off. They were determined to make sure that the Nazi regime stayed dead, where it belonged.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers head in, and must fight their way past the sentries on the outside of the Iron Wolves' base, before heading in and confronting Sturmgeist. Can the Rovers bust through the defenses? Find out next time!**


	3. Ready, Steady, Go!

**Brand New World**

**Story By:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Sturmgeist's men test out the combat capabilities of the AWGS, and the Road Rovers arrive on scene. Hunter makes a battle plan, then the team moves out to take down the sentries, before moving in on Sturmgeist. Can the Rovers punch through the defenses? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Road Rovers, or any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers and all related characters are property of Warner Bros.**

**However, Samantha, Kasha, Alexander, Cassie, Karina, the Stealth Rover, and all original characters are products of my imagination. The song I'll be using in this chapter, 'Ready, Steady, Go!' is property of L'Arc En Ciel.**

**Chapter Three: Ready, Steady, Go!**

After they had offloaded the equipment for the AWGS from their C-5B Galaxy, and gotten the unit powered up, Sturmgeist's men immediately set about giving it a combat test. First, a demonstration of it's anti-tank capabilities. Four radio-controlled drones, which were captured units of the four most powerful tanks in the world, America's M1A2 Abrams, Russia's T-90, Germany's LeopardII, and Britain's ChallengerII. The AWGS was carrying it's laser rifle for this test, and, at a signal from Sturmgeist, the tank drones started up. The ChallengerII was the first to go on the attack, bringing it's powerful 120mm cannon to bear. However, the AWGS came about, and put a laser rifle blast clean through the armor surrounding the engine. The tank was immediately turned into nothing more than a pile of melted metal. The Abrams attempted to get a cannon shot into one of the missile pods, but the AWGS boosted up, and came back down again, it's 72.5 ton body squashing the Abrams flat, like a man stepping on an insect. The T90 was blown apart by the huge 180mm cannon on the mech's left arm, and the LeopardII was hoisted into the air, dropped, then kicked like a football. It went flying, finally sailing into a rock wall outside the base and exploding. Next, came a trio of aircraft drones. An American F-22 Raptor, a Russian Su-37 Terminator, and a British EF-2000 TyphoonII. The TyphoonII was no sooner in the air, then it was shredded by the 35mm cannons on the mech's torso. The F-22 tried to maneuver in to get a shot off with one of the Brimstone anti-armor missiles, but the AWGS crushed it flat with it's right hand. The Su-37 was blown in half by one of the 80mm missiles. Sturmgeist ordered the test to be concluded, and came out. The pilot, Ulrich Dranz, said, "General, are you pleased?" Sturmgeist smiled, and said, "Very much so. Get the unit secured, then you may head to bed." Dranz saluted, then marched off.

Meanwhile, The Rovers were coming in fast, under cloak. They'd seen the AWGS performance via the Stealth Rover's hookup to a German recon satellite, and they knew they had to get the weapon out of Sturmgeist's hands. Colleen said, "Blimey…that thing's a monstrosity! If Sturmgeist manages to get enough of those made, he'll start up a new Nazi regime, one that'll make that lunatic Hitler look like Little Red Riding Hood in comparison." Blitz said, "No chance! I will NOT let Germany, or the world, for that matter, go through that horror show again! The Nazi spectre is staying dead and buried, where it belongs!" Sam turned to her husband, and said, "Blitz, I'll be right there with you, don't worry." Blitz replied, "Thanks, Sam. I love you." He kissed the beautiful female German Shepherd, then the team put their helmets on. Hunter brought the Stealth Rover down for a landing, using the VTOL thrusters on silent running mode. The team climbed out, activated the shields of their armor, and loaded clips of 7.62mm ammo into their XM-29 rifles, as well as sliding 20mm grenades into the launchers on their weapons. The Rovers hid behind a bush outside the base, and they overheard two guards talking in German. Their words came in clearly in English, over the translators in the Rovers' helmets. Once he'd heard enough, Hunter said, "Okay Rovers, here's the plan. Colleen, Blitz, Samantha, you're with me. We'll go around the left flank, work our way to the main command building, and wait there. Exile, you take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle. Knock out the power supply, the security systems, and capture any intel documents or computer files, that we can give to the BND when we turn this Nazi scumbag in. Everyone ready?" The other Rovers nodded, then they split up, determined to save the world from this demented Nazi terrorist.

_'READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK!_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!_

_Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me…_

_Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore!_

_An unreliable map should be burnt_

_I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands…_

_I came running frantically…hastily_

_The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst…_

_Your voice is echoing -shouting-_

_There's no time to be like standing still here…_

_READY STEADY GO!_

_Even if my countless wounds get hugged…_

_For a moment and gently, I won't let my soul get taken._

_On the other side of that hill, if I met you_

_I'd only think about what to start talking from,_

_I came running frantically,hastily…_

_The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst…_

_Your voice is echoing, shouting…_

_There's no time to be like standing still here_

_READY STEADY GO!_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK!_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!_

_My heart runs underneath that sky…_

_I can't stop my idle feelings from crying out…_

_Surely I'll reach you in a little while…_

_The sunlight shines hotly across this path…_

_READY STEADY GO!_

_PLEASE. TRUST ME!_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK!_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!_

_Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me…_

_Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore…_

_An unreliable map should be burnt…_

_I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands…_

_I came running frantically, hastily_

_The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst…_

_Your voice is echoing, shouting…_

_There's no time to be like standing still here…_

_READY STEADY GO!_

_Even if my countless wounds get hugged,_

_For a moment and gently, I won't let my soul get taken…_

_On the other side of that hill, if I met you I'd only think about what to start talking from…_

_I came running frantically…hastily,_

_The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst…_

_Your voice is echoing…shouting,_

_There's no time to be like standing still here…_

_READY STEADY GO!_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK!_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!_

_My heart runs underneath that sky_

_I can't stop my idle feelings from crying out…_

_Surely I'll reach you in a little while…_

_The sunlight shines hotly across this path…_

_READY STEADY GO!_

_PLEASE. TRUST ME.'_

Colleen threw a rock at one of the guards, and the man thought it was a grenade. He ran, only to get conked over the head by the buttstock of Hunter's rifle. The second guard came to investigate the noise, and wound up getting yanked up into a nearby tree by Blitz. Blitz bit the guy's rear, then knocked him out with a sleeper hold. He grabbed the soldier's ID card, and then smashed his radio, so he wouldn't be able to radio in when he came to. Once they got through the gate, Sam punched a guard in the face, sending him flying into one of the empty storage crates. She said, "Lights out, sucker!" Blitz bit another guard in the posterior, then bashed him in the head. He said, "When you wake up, I'll come back and bite you again!" Hunter leveled another guard with a left hook, and Colleen flattened all but one, which happened to be hiding, aiming at her with a sniper rifle. Hunter spotted him, and yelled, **"COLLEEN, GET DOWN!!!" **She ducked, and the bullet whizzed over her head. Hunter grabbed the sniper, broke his rifle in half, and said, "You wanna know what happens when people try to hurt my wife, you fascist goon?" The man spat at him, and said, "For the glory of the Global Reich, you shall die!" He went for his pistol, but Hunter crushed his hand, and kneed him in the crotch, then injected him with a sedative hypospray. He walked back over to Colleen, and she said, "Thanks, Huntie." He hugged her, and replied, "Colleen, I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you, no matter what. Blitz and Samantha caught up to them, then they headed for the hangar. Exile had just frozen twelve enemies, and Kasha had iced the floor of the mess hall, causing the thirty goons in there to go sliding all over the place. Shag let Muzzle loose in the barracks, and he began wreaking havoc. When Shag went in to get him, he saw that mattresses had been shredded, there were holes in the wall, and unconscious goons were laying everywhere. Muzzle did his usual burp, then Shag re-attached his restraints. Kasha helped Exile download the data, and then they headed back to rejoin Hunter and the others.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers must fight their way through Sturmgeist's elite guards, before finally reaching the underground hangar. Can our heroes make it through the second line of defenses? Find out next time!**


	4. Spearhead of Freedom

****

**Brand New World**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, the Rovers bust their way into Sturmgeist's command bunker, and fight their way down into his inner lair. After interrogating one of his men about the strength of Sturmgeist's last line of defense, Hunter and Colleen pull one of the Brimstone missiles off the Stealth Rover, and use it to blow away the blast door leading into Sturmgeist's inner sanctum. What will happen when they confront the terrorist leader? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Road Rovers, or any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are property of Warner Bros.**

**However, Samantha, Kasha, Alexander, Cassie, Karina, The Stealth Rover, and all original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter Four: Spearhead of Freedom**

The Rovers met up outside the massive bunker that they'd seen Sturmgeist and his men take the AWGS into. Colleen blew apart the security control panel on the side of the frame with a silenced burst from her XM-29, then Exile opened his helmet's visor, and melted a hole in the door. The team headed into the tunnel, and began making their way down. After going about twenty-five feet, Hunter held up his hand, and motioned for the team to hide. He punched up the comm unit in his helmet, and spoke so that only the other Rovers could hear him. "There's at least ten guards in that armory there, polishing their weapons. Colleen, when I give the signal, toss in a stun grenade. Afterwards, you and I will move in, truss 'em up, then interrogate one. Got it?" She said, "Loud and clear, Huntie!" Hunter then began a five second count, and, once he said "Zero.", Colleen pulled out one of her stun grenades, flicked the pin away, counted to three, then lobbed the grenade. Two seconds later, it went off in a bright flash of light, which the Rovers' helmet visors immediately darkened to block out. Once the blast subsided, Hunter and Colleen charged in, while Blitz and Sam moved in to cover them, and Exile, Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle watched the corridor for any reinforcements. One terrorist was blindly groping around for his MP5, but Colleen kicked the 10mm submachine gun out of his reach, and hauled him up by his uniform collar. She said, "Listen up, you blighter...I wanna know where Sturmgeist is, how many more goons he's got with him, and how many more of those armored beasts he's gonna make. Start talkin', or my fists are gonna start crackin'!" The man said, "Drop dead, you British cur!" Hunter moved up to him, and retracted his visor. He growled menacingly, and said, through gritted teeth, "Don't you DARE talk to my wife like that again, you fascist pig! Now, tell us what we want to know, or you're gonna be sorry!" The man tried to punch Hunter, but broke his knuckles on the armor of Hunter's helmet. Hunter muffled his scream of agony with his armored fist, while Colleen and Sam injected sedatives into the other soldiers. They removed their radioes, stomped them under their boots, then put the soldiers into the weapons lockers. Sam used her laser torch to cut airholes to allow the men to breathe, and Colleen then walked back over to Hunter's side, leaning against the wall, in case she was needed. The man that Hunter now had pinned against the wall was squirming frantically, but Hunter held him fast. He said, "LAST chance, buddy. Start talking, or I'm gonna let you meet my friend, Muzzle." The man spat at Hunter, and Hunter said, "Kasha, let him go." Muzzle was released, and immediately transformed the armory into a disaster area. Once he was done, Kasha put his restraints back on, and the man began sweating. He said, "I'll talk...I'LL TALK!!! Sturmgeist and his second in command, Hans Wagner, along with their elite guards, have retreated to the lower levels. There's a tri-layered titanium blast door protecting the inner hangar, which is where Sturmgeist is with the AWGS. You'd need a tank to bust through that door, but, since you don't have one, you're out of luck. That's all I'm telling you!" Hunter shook his head, then injected the man with a sedative. Blitz tied him up, and said, "Nighty night, naughty little Nazi!" They headed further down the tunnel, occasionally stopping to lob gas grenades into rooms, to take out any soldiers in there, until they finally reached the blast door. Colleen scanned it with her helmet's sensors, and said, "Huntie, that Neo-Nazi goon was right...we're gonna need a real BIG firecracker to bust this door down. Grenades won't work, same with Exile and Kasha's heat vision, and Blitz's claws are a no-go either." Hunter thought it over for a second, then said, "Colleen, come with me. I've got an idea, but I need your help. Exile, you're in command until I get back." Exile said, "Da, Comrade Hunter! We will make sureski no Nazi's get away!" Hunter and Colleen then headed back to the surface, and Hunter then said, "Colleen, go into the Stealth Rover's cockpit, and open up one of the missile bays. I'm gonna pull out one of the Brimstone anti-armor missiles, and then we'll carry it in there together. We're gonna set it down in front of the door, I'll activate the manual arming system, then we'll take cover. Once it goes off, we'll head in and nail Sturmgeist." Colleen smiled, and said, "Huntie...that's brilliant! You're abso-bloomin'-lutely amazing when it comes to thinking up plans in battle. You definitely were born to be a leader." Hunter said, "Awww...thanks...that's nice!" He hugged Colleen, then she entered the cockpit, and opened the missile bay. Hunter slid one of the powerful Brimstone missiles, which had twice the armor-killing power of the AGM-114 Hellfire Air-to-Ground-Missile, and, after Colleen closed the missile bay again, she joined him, and, upon his signal, lifted the missile from the rear, while he lifted it from the front. They went back down the tunnel to the door, and Hunter said, "Get ready to move, team. I'm gonna fire this thing up, and that door's gonna be history. Ready...set...now!" He armed the missile, then yelled, TAKE COVER!!!" He and the other Rovers then ran into the room that was furthest away from the blast door, and, ten seconds later, the missile's powerful 100-plus pound warhead went off with a HUGE roar, turning the hallway outside into a fireball. The door was completely melted, and the Rovers stepped through into the underground hangar. Sturmgeist, Wagner, and the other high-ups of the Iron Wolves were down on the floor, coughing fiercely. Hunter said, in his most no-nonsense voice, **"THIS IS THE END OF THE ROAD, STURMGEIST!!! THERE'S NEVER GOING TO BE ANOTHER MENACE LIKE HITLER POSED TO THE WORLD, AND YOU ARE, AS OF NOW, UNDER ARREST!!! SURRENDER RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE!!!" **Sturmgeist fired his StG-44, but Hunter and Colleen both dove for the floor, and the rounds took out a chunk of the wall. Sturmgeist said, **"OR ELSE WHAT, YOU YANKEE DOG! YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED, AND YOU HAVE NO CHANCE! DO NOT INTERFERE WITH OUR GLOBAL REICH!!!" **Blitz stepped forward, and said, **"I, AS A SON OF GERMANY, WILL NOT LET YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE, BRING THE SAME RUIN THAT MANIAC HITLER WROUGHT ON THIS COUNTRY, AND THE WORLD! DO LIKE MY FRIEND HUNTER SAID, AND GIVE UP, BEFORE I BITE YOUR TOOSHIE REPEATEDLY!" **Sturmgeist shouted,** "NEVER!!! IRON WOLVES, KILL THEM, FOR THE REICH!!!" **Sturmgeist's men rushed forward, and the Rovers squared off, ready to defend freedom, justice, and liberty, with every ounce of their strength.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers engage in an all-out brawl with Sturmgeist's most elite troops. Can they take out all the terrorists, arrest Sturmgeist, then hand him AND the AWGS over to the authorities? Find out next time!**


	5. End of the Nazi Nightmare

**Brand New World**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Rovers finally engage Sturmgeist's elite troops, before taking down the Neo-Nazi leader himself. Will the Rovers be able to stamp out this menace, and get home before Samantha goes into labor? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Road Rovers, or any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are property of Warner Bros.**

**However, Samantha, Kasha, Alexander, Cassie, Karina, The Stealth Rover, and all original characters are products of my imagination. The song 'Rise', which I'll be using for the fight scene here, is property of Origa.**

**Chapter Five: End of the Nazi Nightmare**

Hunter and the other Rovers were braced and ready, so when Sturmgeist's troops came at them, they never had a chance. Hunter took a running leap, courtesy of Colleen launching him into the air, then came down, drilling his heel into one soldier, then spinning around and driving his fist into another one's face. Colleen executed a vicious spinning roundhouse kick, followed by a rising uppercut, and ending with a flipping back kick, to the yells of, **"HIYA!!! PATTON!!! EISENHOWER!!! MONTGOMERY!!!" **(Three famous generals of WWII, George Patton, Dwight D. Eisenhower, and British General Douglas Montgomery), which sent ten enemies flying, to land in various spots all over the hangar. Exile and Kasha froze twelve enemies each, and Kasha punched one in the head, sending him flying. Blitz snuck up on one, tapped him on the shoulder, then bit him in the rear, causing the Nazi terrorist to run screaming like a little girl, until Samantha knocked him out with a knife-hand chop to the back of the neck as he ran past her.

_'I'm a soldier, meaning that I'm_

_Both the defendant and the judge_

_I'm standing on both sides of the fire_

_Going around turns, overtaking death and life_

_I'm running to fight with the shadow of a lie_

_No matter how many threads deception would weave_

_Truth will show its face of light_

_Save your tears_

_for the day_

_when our pain is far behind_

_on your feet_

_come with me_

_we are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your fears_

_take your place_

_save them for the judgement day_

_fast and free_

_follow me_

_time to make the sacrifice_

_we rise or fall_

_I'm a soldier, born to stand_

_in this waking hell I am_

_witnessing more than I can compute_

_pray myself we don't forget_

_lies, betrayed and the oppressed_

_please give me the strength to be the truth_

_people facing the fire together_

_if we don't, we'll lose all we have found_

_Save your tears_

_for the day_

_when our pain is far behind_

_on your feet_

_come with me_

_we are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your tears_

_take your place_

_save them for the judgement day_

_fast and free_

_follow me_

_time to make the sacrifice_

_we rise or fall_

_After a dream to the edge of a chasm_

_Only that way can the world be saved_

_Don't you cry,_

_Hide the tears,_

_Because a new day will start_

_Your fire_

_Will be heated_

_By thousands of hearts_

_But now get up_

_Hide the pain and fear far_

_The one who's right will win_

_Know that everything is in your hands_

_Save your tears_

_for the day_

_when our pain is far behind_

_on your feet_

_come with me_

_we are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your tears_

_take your place_

_save them for the judgement day_

_fast and free_

_follow me_

_time to make the sacrifice_

_we rise or fall!'_

Shag pulled out his net-launcher, and fired, bagging twenty enemy troops, including Dranz, as he attempted to run for the AWGS. Blitz cracked his fist off the top of Wagner's head, dropping him like a sack of bricks. Finally, it was down to just them, and Sturmgeist. Sturmgeist said, "You, as a son of Germany…how can you not see what I am trying to accomplish here?! My plan would have restored Germany to its former glory, and allowed it to take its place as the leader of this world, but you…you had to interfere, just as the Americans, British, and Russians did with Hitler! How can you betray your own nation?!" Blitz growled, then shouted, **"I AM NOT THE TRAITOR HERE, STURMGEIST! YOU ARE!!! YOU WOULD SACRIFICE THOUSANDS…NO…MILLIONS OF INNOCENT LIVES…TO SATISFY YOUR OWN LUST FOR POWER?! YOU MONSTER!!! I'M GOING TO BITE YOUR TOOSHIE SO HARD, HITLER WILL FEEL IT IN HIS GRAVE!!!"** Sturmgeist pulled his StG-44, aimed at Samantha, then said, "I see…being around that female American cur you seem to be teammates with has clouded your judgement. I'll dispose of her, then we'll see what you think." That did it. Blitz's whole body went rigid, he extended his claws, and bared his teeth. Hunter said, "Oh jeez…I don't think I've ever seen Blitz like this before…it's scary when he's angry!" Blitz shouted, **"STURMGEIST!!! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, THREATENS MY WIFE, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! LET THE BITING BEGIN!!!"** With speed that he never thought possible, fueled by rage, adrenaline, and the desire to protect the one he loved most, Blitz rushed Sturmgeist, dodging the 7.92mm rounds from his Stg-44. As he ejected the clip, and reached for a fresh one, Sturmgeist suddenly felt a sledgehammer-like force smash into his gut, as Blitz's right knee hammered into him. The impact was staggering, and he lost his grip on his weapon, which Blitz promptly bit in half. Sturmgeist reached for his backup weapon, the Walther P-38 pistol in the holster on his left hip, but Blitz kicked him in the crotch, and the gun sailed out of Sturmgeist's hands, landing twenty feet away. Sturmgeist was reduced to trying to fight barehanded, but he soon found out that it was a useless effort. Being a Doberman, Blitz was naturally stronger than most humans were, and the Transdogmafier had increased his already impressive strength by at least double. He wasn't nearly as strong as Exile, Kasha, or Shag, but he was certainly strong enough to deal with Sturmgeist. His right hand caught Sturmgeist's left fist, as the Neo-Nazi leader went for a punch at Blitz's nose. He bent Sturmgeist's wrist downward, until the bone snapped, then crushed his hand. Sturmgeist fell to the ground, clutching his now useless hand. Blitz moved in behind him, then bit his wide-open posterior. He screamed,** "YOWWWWWWCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!"** Finally, Blitz jumped on Sturmgeist's back, kicked him in the back of his left knee, then walked over to where Muzzle was standing, with Shag holding his cart. Blitz undid the straps of Muzzle's straitjacket, then removed the rest of the restraints, then said, "Sturmgeist, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Muzzle. I think he wants to play…ROUGH!!!" With a savage growl, Muzzle launched himself at the terrorist leader, and Sturmgeist screamed, in English, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Muzzle immediately set to work, and the result was pure carnage. When all was said and done, Colleen walked over to the AWGS, climbed into the cockpit, and activated the unit. She enabled the communication system, and spoke over the German military's comm channels. "Yes, this is Colleen, of the Road Rovers. We've just apprehended Sturmgeist, and the rest of his Iron Wolves. The AWGS is intact, and secure. I'm sending the GPS location now." She pressed the GPS beacon on the AWGS's control panel, then hopped out of the cockpit. Hunter caught her as she came down, and she said, "Nice catch, Huntie!" He pulled his helmet off, then kissed her. She smiled, and then several voices were heard, obviously the BND. The lead officer, Colonel Reiner Altman, approached the Rovers. He spoke, in accented, yet understandable English, "Which one of you is in command here?" Hunter stepped up, and said, "I am, Colonel. My name's Hunter, and this is my wife, and second-in-command, Colleen." Colonel Altman shook both of their hands, then repeated the process with the other Rovers. He said, "On behalf of our great nation, I want to express my deepest thanks to all of you, for preventing this traitor from completing his murderous plans. I'll inform my superiors of your assistance, and I'm certain that they'll want to send you a medal for this." One of his Lieutenants came up, and said, "Colonel, the AWGS is secure inside our C-5B Galaxy, and the prisoners are all in custody." Colonel Altman thanked the man, then ordered him to start preparations for departure. The officer saluted, then walked off. Hunter said, "Exile, hand Colonel Altman the disks you found with the evidence, so they can use it when they put that dirtbag Sturmgeist on trial." Exile came up, and handed the CD cases, of which there were twenty, to Colonel Altman. He thanked them again, then departed. Hunter said, "I think that about wraps up our work here, team. Let's go home." The Rovers walked up out of the tunnel, occasionally pausing to plant demolition charges. Once they'd planted the last one, they headed for the surface, and Hunter was about to trigger the bombs, but Blitz said, "Hunter, please…let me. I want to **PERSONALLY** erase this stain on my country's honor, and bury the Nazi menace forever!" Hunter handed Blitz the remote, and he said, "Auf Wiedersehen, legacy of Hitler!" With that, he pressed the trigger, and the ground shook with the massive explosion, as the entire bunker imploded, caving in on itself. With that done, Hunter said, "Let's take it on home, Rovers!!!" They boarded the Stealth Rover, strapped in, and Exile took his position at the controls, since it was his and Kasha's turn to fly. Blitz carried Samantha to the rear of the Stealth Rover, and laid down with her on the bed in the rear, while Hunter sat down in one of the passenger seats, with Colleen right next to him. Their mission successfully completed, the Rovers made their way back home.

**Next Chapter: The Master congratulates the team on a job well done, then Samantha begins going into labor. Will Colleen and Professor Hubert be able to deliver Blitz and Sam's daughter, Karina, successfully? Find out next time!**


	6. Blitz and Sam's New Bundle of Joy

**Brand New World**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, the Rovers arrive back at Headquarters, and The Master congratulates them for stopping Sturmgeist. As the Rovers go to head back to their rooms, Samantha begins going into labor, and Blitz and Exile take her down to the medlab. Will Colleen and Professor Hubert be able to deliver Karina successfully? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Road Rovers, or any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters and locations, are properties of Warner Bros.**

**However, Samantha, Kasha, Alexander, Cassie, Karina, the Stealth Rover, and all original characters are products of my imagination.**

**The song 'Date', is property of Ayako Kawazumi.**

**Chapter Six: Blitz and Sam's New Bundle of Joy**

It was just after 10:15pm at Road Rover HQ, when Professor Hubert heard the radio down in the hangar bay come to life. It said, _'Stealth Rover to Road Rover HQ, mission accomplished. Requesting clearance to landski!"_ Professor Hubert responded, _'Exile, you have clearance to land in the main hangar bay. I'll inform The Master to be ready for you.'_ Exile replied back, _'Da, thank you, Comrade Hubert. Stealth Rover out!'_ Hubert opened the hangar bay doors, at which point Cassie and Alexander came in, eager to greet their mother and father, as they did every time they came home. Professor Hubert then called up to The Master, and said, _'Master, the Rovers are home. They've accomplished their mission, and will be up shortly.'_ The Master replied back, _'Excellent. Thank you, Professor."_ With that, Hubert turned around, and saw the Stealth Rover come in. Exile lined it up with the landing beacon, lowered the landing gear, and touched down softly. He powered down the engines, shut down the weapons systems, then opened the hatch. Shag and Muzzle came out first, then Exile and Kasha. Hunter and Colleen were next, followed by Blitz and Sam. Hunter and Colleen embraced their twins, and Colleen said, "Did you two behave while we were out?" Cassie smiled, and said, "Yes, Mommy. I helped Master with his files, and Alexander helped Professor Hubert clean his lab." Hunter hugged his son, and said, "Sounds like you two had a good time while we were gone. Come on, team…let's head up and debrief, then we'll head to bed." He and the other Rovers left the hangar bay, and took the elevator up to the main level. They walked into the Briefing Room, where they found The Master waiting for them. He smiled as they walked in, and said, "You've done an excellent job, Rovers. Truly remarkable work. I've been in touch with the nation of Germany, and their Chancellor has authorized me to present to you all the highest military medal of Germany, The Badge of Honour of the Bundeswehr." The Master then pulled out eight cases, and handed them to the Rovers. He attached Muzzle's medal to his collar, and the other Rovers put theirs on the outside of their armor. The ribbon of the medal was gold on the edges, with two red stripes on either side of a single, large black stripe, in the colors of the German flag. The medal itself was gold, and in the shape of a cross, with an eagle and another, smaller cross, surrounded by oak leaves etched into the medal. The Master said, "Thanks to you, Rovers, the Nazi menace, and the evil scourge of Hitler's memory, is now gone for good, and the world is safe, at least for now. You're good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs." Hunter turned to the rest of the team, and said,** "TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The other Rovers responded in their usual fashion, with a loud, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"**

The team began to file out, and head for their rooms. Just after she and Blitz walked out, however, Samantha dropped to the ground, groaning painfully. Blitz was at her side in less than a second. He said, "Sam, what's wrong?" She groaned again, then, through gritted teeth, she said, "B-Blitz, It's t-time…" Blitz immediately knew what she meant, and hit the nearest communications panel. He said, "Professor Hubert, it's Blitz. Sam's going into labor, and I'm bringing her down." Professor Hubert replied, "Colleen and I will be standing by, Blitz." Exile came by, and helped Blitz carry Sam, while Kasha spoke softly into the German Shepherd's ears, trying to help calm her down. They entered the medlab, where Colleen had just donned a pair of medical gloves and a mask, as had Professor Hubert. Kasha and Exile helped Blitz ease Samantha onto the bed, wished them both good luck, and then went up into the Observation Theater. Blitz elected to remain in the room with Sam, since he wanted to be present for the birth of his daughter. After all, Hunter had been in the room when Colleen had given birth, so he figured he could handle it. Colleen and Blitz began removing Sam's armor, and then Colleen started speaking softly to Sam, rubbing the other woman's shoulders, keeping her as calm and relaxed as possible, while Professor Hubert monitored her heartbeat, and her other vitals. Professor Hubert said, "Her heartbeat looks good, all other vitals are stable. Colleen, let me know when she starts to…" He was cut off, when Sam screamed in agony, as her contractions started. Blitz plastered his ears to his skull, as did Colleen, and Professor Hubert. Sam's grip on Blitz's hand was incredibly strong, and Blitz realized that she was nearly as strong as he was. She was breathing heavily, and Colleen continued to reassure her that she was doing fine. After what seemed like forever, but, in reality, was only forty-five minutes, Samantha gave one final scream, then lay back on the bed, her black and gold fur plastered with sweat. The unmistakable sound of an infant crying was soon heard throughout the room, and Blitz gazed with awe at his new daughter, as Colleen wrapped her in a pink blanket, and handed her to Samantha. Karina was absolutely beautiful, with the same long and flowing fur that her mother had, except that it was colored brown and gold, like Blitz's. That aside, Karina looked every bit like her mother, who was now happily running her hand over her daughter's cheek, talking softly to her, as she cradled her against her chest. Colleen said, "Congratulations, Blitz, and Sam…you've got a wonderful new daughter, and I wish you all the best." The others came down and congratulated the proud new parents, and then Professor Hubert said, "Blitz, Sam looks like she's fit to take Karina back to your bedroom. Just take it easy with her, until she recovers her strength. By the way, congratulations." Blitz smiled, and said, "Danke, all of you." He helped Samantha up, and walked her down to their room, while Colleen carried Karina, followed closely by Hunter, Cassie, and Alexander. Colleen walked in after Blitz and Sam, and placed Karina gently into Samantha's arms. After wishing the new parents well, the others left, and Blitz said, "Sam, Karina's so beautiful, just like you…I can't believe this is really happening. I mean, it seems like only yesterday that I was constantly bickering with Hunter about everything, and trying to impress Colleen, but now, I'm together with you, and we've got sweet little Karina here, to add even more joy and light to our lives. I love you both so much." Sam replied, "I love you too, Blitz." She held Karina up to Blitz, and he carefully took her into his arms. She wriggled a bit, and Blitz said, "It's okay, sweetie…daddy's right here." Karina relaxed, and Blitz began gently rocking her in his arms, while Samantha went into the shower to wash the sweat out of her fur. When she came out, she accepted Karina back from Blitz, fed her a bottle, then placed her gently into the crib that The Master had asked Professor Hubert to build. Sam began singing a sweet, gentle song to her daughter. It was called 'Date', by Ayako Kawazumi.

_'I can't even feel the wind_

_without knowing pain._

_I want to close my eyes, but_

_I start to see something..._

_But I always wish_

_that you alone would not change…_

_The day will come when I will know,_

_with my true heart,_

_the answer to these feelings_

_that were born in the depths of my heart…_

_One by one, I'm learning_

_things like heartbreak and smiles_

_Even though I knew those words_

_my heart was confused_

_But know I can tell of the meaning of love… _

_I think there is something_

_that only I can do for you._

_Someday, without a doubt, the day is coming_

_when I will protect you._

_The answer to these feelings_

_that are born in the depths of my heart_

_is that someday, without a doubt, the day is coming_

_when I will protect you.'_

When Sam finished singing, she saw that Karina was asleep, so she made her way over to her bed, and climbed in next to Blitz. He gently embraced her, and she did likewise with him. After kissing each other goodnight, they were both asleep within minutes.

Exile and Kasha came out of the shower in their room, after having held each other quite close for about an hour. Once they'd gotten fresh sheets on the bed, they climbed in, kissed each other goodnight, and fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's loving embrace.

Hunter and Colleen were laying together in bed, talking about how things had changed from when the team was first formed, to now. Hunter said, "Colleen, I never thought I'd see the day when Blitz would finally find his place around here. I mean, he used to be arrogant, vain, and would always argue with me over my leadership, or about the fact that you loved me instead of him, but now that he's got Samantha, and Karina as well, he's changed so much. He's brave, he's totally supportive of me, both as the team leader, and of my being with you, and he's become one of my best friends." Colleen rolled over onto her side, kissed him, then replied, "Huntie, I couldn't agree with you more. He really has come a long way, and I'm happy for him, and for Samantha. They've got a wonderful family now, just like you and I do with the twins, and I never want to lose them, or you, Huntie." Hunter kissed her, long and deep, then said, "I don't want to lose you either, Colleen. I love you, and I always will." She gently laid her head on his chest, and said, "I love you too, Huntie." A little while later, Hunter and Colleen went in to take a shower, then changed the bedsheets, and climbed in. Hunter began gently running one hand through Colleen's long, soft hair, while holding her waist with the other arm. She caressed his shoulders gently, until they both fell asleep. The little family at Road Rover HQ was growing, and they would always be there to support each other, no matter what challenges lay ahead.

**The End.**


End file.
